Can't Be Tamed
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: I watch Luce. When the hell did she get wings? Worse –black wings. But otherwise, she was completely hot.  "Rock a month would ya?" I heard someone whisper behind me.


**Luce's POV**

I was in a bird cage, lying in my stick nest. I wore a small black bathing suit type suit, black fish nets, boots that went up to my mid thigh and a smoky eye look for my make up. My hair was in a half pony, fringe pinned back. I looked up at my tree, wondering why the hell someone put one up for me.

"I present an Adis Luce!" A person on the other side said. I looked at my friends on the other side of the nest, the part where they could see.

"Get ready." I said. The curtains lifted and I covered my face. Once I head the gasps of the other side, I put my head up. I put one leg out of my nest, and lifted my body out, letting people see me clearly. They started smiling and taking photos. The flashes were too bright, I had to put my wings in front of my face and look down. When the flashes were gone, I looked back at them.

I saw a guy in the crowd. He was cute; his hair was blonde, cut short and grey eyes. I put my focus on him for a bit then a flash came back again. I covered my face with my wings again. The people gasped again. I put my hand behind my back and signalled for my friends to come out. This is going to be fun messing with their minds.

**Daniel's POV**

I watch Luce. When the hell did she get wings? Worse –black wings. But otherwise, she was completely hot.

"Rock a month would ya?" I heard someone whisper behind me.

Luce walked closer to the mortals and me.

Luce spread her wings out and backed away from us. More angel things came out from behind, walking in front of Luce. Luce came back and was next to her . . . Friends?

"_For those who don't know me  
>I can get a bit crazy<br>Have to get my way, yep  
>24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that<em>" Luce sang.

I looked around at the mortals. Their faces were emotionless, like they were stone. Luce's voice was hard, but addictive.

"_Every guy, everywhere  
>Just gives me mad attention<br>Like I'm under inspection  
>I always gets a ten 'cause I'm built like that<em>

_I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands  
>They try to change me but they realize they can't<br>And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
>If you gonna be my man understand"<em>

I looked at the bars. There weren't small enough, too large. Luce's friends ran out and started ripping apart what ever they could find. Luce was out of the cage last. She started pole dancing, going up and down. I couldn't get her voice out of my head, her wild eyes off my mind.

"_I can't be tamed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be blamed  
>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<em>

_I can't be changed_  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed<em>

_If there is a question about my intentions_  
><em>I'll tell Ya, I'm not here to sell Ya<em>  
><em>Or tell you to go to hell<em>

_I'm not a brat like that_"

Luce and her friends ran down the hall way. I took off my shirt, and ran off with them. Why did I take off my shirt? Why the hell did I take off my shirt? They came back and started dancing together.

"_I'm like a puzzle  
>But all of my pieces are jagged<br>If you can understand this  
>We can make some magic, I'm on like that<br>I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<br>And if you try to hold me back, I might explode  
>Baby, by now you should know<em>"

Luce unfurled her wings and hit the sky. She was going so fast that I couldn't keep my eyes on her for the whole time. I felt a hand running up my back, over my shoulder and down my chest. Luce sung with her sweet voice while I tried to get back to reality.

"_I can't be tamed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be blamed  
>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<em>"

Luce's friends made a circle around me. I knew that I would be the one who couldn't get away this time. Apart of me was glad to be the chosen one.

"_I can't be changed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed"_

The mortals started running away. One by one, Luce's friends went after them. Some got away; others got caught and lifted in the air. They were thrown around until no air could get into their lungs and brain.

"_Well I'm not a trick you play  
>I'm wired a different way<br>I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake  
>It's set in my DNA<em>

_Don't change me_  
><em>Don't change me<em>  
><em>Don't change me<em>  
><em>Don't change me<em>  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>"

I was only one of the few still in the building. They all ran and stood next to me; two girls on one side and three guys on the other side. Luce and her friends made a wall so that we couldn't run. I would fly but I don't want to scar them from seeing my wings.

"_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<br>And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
>Baby, by now you should know<em>"

The mortals started running, looking for a exit. I stayed still, guarding my ground that I stood on. Luce came up to me and checked me out. She walked around me slowly, brushing her fingers on my skin. Luce put her arms around my neck and whispered:

"_I can't be tamed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be blamed  
>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed"<br>_

Luce pushed me with the balls of her hands and went back to her cage. She danced a little more with the poles, and put her hands on her hips. _  
><em>

"_I can't be changed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_"

Luce curled back into her nest, leaving me speechless. I looked down, fell and stayed there.

**Luce's POV**

Goodbye Daniel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, this was meant to give you an idea of something. I haven't thought of it yet.**

**I did most of it like the music video.**

**I don't own the song, that would belong to Miley Cryus**

**I don't own Fallen, that would be Lauren Kate.**

**Review and if you're a little confused at the end, tell me and I'll tell you what happened.**

**Love ya!**


End file.
